


Sorry, Wrong Room Number

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Jihoon delivered the package at the wrong door and now he wants to buy Junkyu's house.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. Wrong Door

"Room no. 32..." Jihoon checks every door he passes, holding a brown paper bag on his left hand containing DVD's that he'll be lending to Junkyu. He received a text last night from his best friend asking if he could borrow some DVD's for a movie night with his boyfriend, Mashiho. Jihoon agreed and even offered to drop it off on Junkyu's apartment to which the latter thanked him. It's not that big of a deal though, tomorrow is his day off and he has no plans, might as well just help a friend in need. 

"Oh, there you are!" He exclaimed, he's finally in front of the room with the sign that has number 32 in it. He rang the door bell but no one answered; once, twice, thrice, he's tapping his foot on the wooden floor. Biting his lip, he contemplates whether to press the button again or just leave the paper bag on the door. If Junkyu isn't at home he can just send him a text that he left it there, so he did. 

When he's finally at the parking lot he checked his phone, there's a message from Jaehyuk reminding him to buy toiletries since they run out of some. He sent a thumbs up icon and opened the car door, he accidentally saw a convenience store not so far away from where he is, he closed the door and walked towards the store.

He made a beeline to the aisle where toiletries were displayed and placed it on a shopping basket.

A pack of toilet paper containing six, two toothpaste tubes, shaving cream, a bottle of shampoo and three bars of body soap.

The cashier placed them on a paper bag and he remembered the package he delivered. He sent a message to Junkyu saying that the package was already there, waiting for him at the doorstep. 

He's already inside the car, about to start the engine when his phone rang, it was Junkyu, he rolled his eyes and pressed the answer button. 

"I already know what you'll be saying so--you're welcome and enjoy, be sure to use protection and don't force him if he doesn't want to do it." He heard a snort from the other line and he chuckled.

"Shut up, do you really think I would do that? If I try to do something like that he'll never hesitate to punch me square in the face."

"I really don't know what Mashi was thinking when he dated you." He keeps teasing Junkyu because it's fun and he just knows that the other was already getting pissed off. Annoyed Junkyu is the funniest.

"I'm handsome, okay? And very charming, also sexy and funny. By the way let's stop talking about me, you said you left the package at the door step?"

"Yes." Jihoon nodded even though the younger can't see him. 

"You could have just get in, there's a spare key under the plant pot beside the door."

"Huh? There's what?" Jihoon asked, trying to remember if he saw a plant beside the door where he left the package. 

"Are you deaf? I said there's a spare key under the plant pot."

"But--there's no plant pot beside the door..." He trails off, trying his best to remember if there's really a plant pot or anything like that on the door step.

"What? W-wait, what unit number did you left it?"

"Door number 32?"

"WHAT THE HELL! MY ROOM NUMBER IS 34! I ASKED YOU LAST NIGHT IF YOU KNOW AND YOU SAID YOU DO!"

Jihoon pulled the phone away from his ears, Junkyu's screams could be added to the list of loudest sounds in the world. 

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I'LL GO BACK IN THERE AND GET THE PACKAGE!" He shouted back before ending the call.  
-  
He got out of the car and walked back to the complex. If he remembers correctly no one's answering the door when he rang the bell so maybe no one's at home, there'll be no major problem. 

After almost 2 minutes he's already at the lobby, he was about to get in the elevator when he caught sight of a man standing at the front desk holding a brown paper bag, the bag has the same crumpled edges with the one he left.

"Yes, someone left this at my doorstep, I'm not expecting any delivery so I think they got the wrong door." Jihoon heard the man say and placed the package at the counter. He cleared his throat and the man turned to look at him. 

"Sorry, am I blocking the way?"

"No, that--" Jihoon pointed at the bag and the man gasped.

"Oh, is this yours? I'm sorry, someone left this at my doorstep. Here." The man handed Jihoon the bag and of course, it's not Jihoon if he doesn't do ridiculous things. 

"Yes, I'm that someone. My friend lives at the same floor and I mistaken your unit for his." He answered, eyes trained at the man in front of him. By the way the man dresses he thinks he works for some clothing related things or something along the lines of fashion designing.

"Do you need anything else?" 

Jihoon doesn't realize how much he's staring. Staring is rude Park Jihoon, even if there's a cute guy in front of you, no. 

"No, I-im sorry. Thank you by the way and nice meeting you uh--what's your name again?" Smooth? Yeah, heckin' smooth. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hyunsuk." Hyunsuk held his hand out for a handshake. "And nice meeting you too Mr.? " 

Now, Jihoon wasn't expecting that but hey, this is his chance and he's going to take it and make the best out of it. 

"Jihoon. Park Jihoon." He took Hyunsuk's hand and he'll be lying if he says that his heart didn't do somersaults with the way Hyunsuk's small hand fits perfectly with his. "I caused you inconvenience and to make it up to you I'll treat you to a dinner. Is that okay? 

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it." Hyunsuk smiled and waved his hand dismissively, now that, if Jihoon doesn't see that smile every fucking day of his life from today onwards then what's the point of living? None, so like a soldier beaten and bloodied he'll pick up his sword and fight, fight until he gets what he wants. 

"I insist." He willed his self to look at Hyunsuk straight in the eyes. He's also internally amazed that he managed to do it without actually combusting. 

"Okay, but--" Hyunsuk looks torn and Jihoon, like the strong man that he is raised to be, readied his self for whatever Hyunsuk has to say. "--but I have something to do tonight so I guess, if you're okay with it can we just move it on Saturday?"

Jihoon wants to scream and raise his fist in the air, goddammit, he thought that it's the end already but like any protagonist from the superhero movies he watched in the end he still won the battle. If only there's no one else around he might really do it but they're at the lobby and there's people walking pass them. 

"Okay, Saturday. That's fine with me." Of course it is, it's more than fine to be honest but Hyunsuk might get weirded out if he says what he really wants to. He's going to make sure to visit his hairdresser and buy nice clothes before he shows up on their dinner.

He's not expecting anything eventful to happen today, he only plans to stay in his house and maybe watch some more movies and order a pizza takeout but his little act of kindness towards his friend, Junkyu, was rewarded.

"But if we're going to meet on Saturday how are you going to..." Hyunsuk trails off and Jihoon thought of something immediately.

"I guess I'm gonna need your number then." He handed his phone to Hyunsuk and the latter accepted it, brows furrowed and lips pursed tightly while tapping on the screen. 

Cute. 

Good heavens. Park Jihoon is going crazy. 

"Here. That's my number but I have to go now Jihoonie. It's nice meeting you." Hyunsuk returned the phone and bowed before leaving. Jihoon is still standing in the middle of a now empty lobby but his heart is so full. He did it, he fucking did it. God, he suddenly felt so energized that it made him want to visit the gym and get toned down before his dinner on Saturday. 

-  
After the unexpected meeting with Hyunsuk he immediately called Junkyu, the younger answered after three missed calls.  
"Hey Park Jihoo--"  
"If I want to buy your unit how much would you sell it to me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Just name the price."  
"What the hell Jihoon why would I sell my house? Where would I live then?"  
"I don't know, just buy another."  
"Did something happened?"  
"I think I'm ready to get married and settle down."  
"..."  
"I'm serious."  
"Why?"  
"I finally met the person on the other end of my red thread of fate."  
"Who?"  
"An amazing human with the most beautiful smile that I won't get tired of staring at forever. "  
"Names, Jihoon. I need names."  
"Hyunsuk."  
"Oh Hyunsuk-hyung?"  
"Wait--you know him?"  
"Of course dumbass, he's my neighbor."  
"Then why didn't you introduce him to me?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why you didn't know?"  
"Because I just don't know?"  
"You're keeping a lot of things from me Kim Junkyu, you sly bastard."  
"Hey! I'm not obligated to tell you everything."  
"But if you have a neighbor who looks exactly like my type then you have to."  
"What? What kind of fucked up rule was that?"  
"Kim Junkyu, my best friend, you owe me one."  
"And now I'm in debt? Wow."  
"So, how much?"  
"How much is what?"  
"Your house of course."  
"I'm not going to sell my house Jihoon."  
"..."  
"But if you want you can stay there whenever you want, remember the spare key under the plant pot? You can have that."  
"Okay."  
"Deal."  
"Lend me your clothes too."  
"..."  
"I have a date with Hyunsuk this Saturday."  
"..."  
"..."  
"WHAT?!?"

Jihoon ended the call immediately after, his phone keeps on vibrating because Junkyu flooded him with messages. He ignored them and walked towards his car, whistling merrily as he imagines the things he and Hyunsuk can talk about over dinner.


	2. D-Day and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Hyunsuk's dinner date and Jihoon's struggles just to impress Hyunsuk. His hardwork and efforts are rewarded though.

Fast forward to Saturday.

"You think I should wear a tie?"

"Ji, you've tried 7 outfits already and you've changed your shoes thrice and you still haven't chose anything?"

Junkyu sighed, they're at his humble abode--by humble abode that means a three bedroom condo unit with a balcony, a walk-in closet and a Jacuzzi, fully air-conditioned and is at the 25th floor of a high-rise complex located at the heart of the city. Jihoon is currently fuzzing over what he should wear for his dinner with Hyunsuk who happens to be living next door only.

"I want to make sure that after this date, Hyunsuk will be as whipped as me to him."

Junkyu sits on the beanbag on the floor and let's Jihoon rummage his closet. The older was too excited he end up knocking on his door at 7 in the morning, it's been 12 hours since then.

"Ji, if you're really not sure what to wear then just wear something comfortable." Junkyu massages his temples as he saw Jihoon retrieve a plaid black and white long sleeves shirt from one of the drawers, he doesn't even remember that he had something like that.

"Kyu, you think he'll show up?" Jihoon asked out of the blue. Junkyu saw him pout as he stares at the shirt he's currently holding.

"You literally just texted him an hour ago and he confirmed already. What the hell are you being so gloomy for?" Junkyu wants to throw the lampshade at the table to Jihoon's sulking face but he decides not to, he bought that vase in Bali and it's quite expensive, throwing it to Jihoon isn't a good idea.

"But what if--" Jihoon isn't able to finish his sentence because Junkyu threw a cushion at him which he failed to dodge.

"Goodness, Park Jihoon! You're smart, you graduated top of the class with Latin honors and you're a Philosophy professor that makes students cry with surprise recitations but you can't even decide what to fucking wear on a date?" Junkyu was now pulling on his own hair, being with Jihoon is more stressful than memorizing lines and shooting scenes continuously.

Jihoon just dragged his feet inside the closet again and resumed hunting for an outfit. He was too excited last night and now he's nervous as hell, knowing that Hyunsuk was a fashionista, Jihoon wants to impress him as well. He's about to give up, the sparks of hope are weakening when he saw a black fitted long sleeves shirt at the end of the rack, it looks like it hasn't been worn since it still has a price tag on it, damn Junkyu and his black card, just buying anything he sees and completely forgets about them.

Now he's had the top, he should look for a bottom that will suit it. He opened drawers and cabinets until he found a grey pants, again, with the price tag still on it. The next item he'll be looking for would be the shoes, he lifted the lid of a chest drawer and he's greeted with the sight of Junkyu's limited edition shoes he only wears for red carpets and presscons. There's a lot of boxes inside and Jihoon opened them one by one until he found the one he wants, a minimalistic brown shoe that's so shiny Jihoon could see his own reflection on it. He wore the items and looked at himself at the huge mirror on the wall. Perfect. The shirt hugs his muscles perfectly and it emphasizes his well toned arms and biceps, the pants makes his legs look longer and the shoes looks perfect with his overall outfit. Junkyu is right, he should wear something comfortable.

"Ji, I ordered pizza do you wa--holy shit! Who are you? Where is Jihoon? Why do you look so handsome like me?" Junkyu sputtered and Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Wait-are those mine? I don't remember buying those."

"Of course you don't, you just buy things and keep them inside the dungeon." Jihoon walks past Junkyu to the vanity mirror to style his hair. "You think I should show my forehead?"

"Seriously, Ji. You should wear that once when you teach, you'll be every female students favorite all of a sudden." Junkyu bites on to the pizza while watching Jihoon comb his hair and apply hairwax, he also witnessed how Jihoon sprayed almost the entire bottle of body musk on his body but he didn't react, he'll just buy another.

After 20 minutes Jihoon is done. He checked his self in the mirror once again and snapped a few photo before heading out, of course without forgetting to tell Junkyu that he'll also borrow his BMW since his car is still in the shop. The younger just waved his hand dismissively and wished his best friend a good luck and a first base.

-

He's an hour early. He knows it. He can't help but to feel anxious because Hyunsuk said he's on his way already but that was minutes ago. He bounces his knee and sends a text to Junkyu saying that the offer of buying his house is still on. Junkyu replied with an icon of a finger, flipping him off.

"Sir, do you want water?" The waiter said and Jihoon just nodded, God, he'll die of anxiety here. The waiter left after filling his glass and he quickly gulped down it's contents, this is even more nerve-wracking than when he applied for his teaching license.

A few more fingertaps and nervous knee bouncing and the door of the restaurant opened revealing Choi Hyunsuk dressed in black turtle neck shirt topped with plaid mustard colored blazer and black slacks, Jihoon also noticed that he looks a bit taller so maybe those shoes have some lifts on it, he doesn't mind though because Hyunsuk looks perfect. Perfect for him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in the traffic."

"No it's alright. I just came as well."

He's been there for an hour already. What a liar!

"You look good." Hyunsuk praised him when they're finally seated. Well, Hyunsuk, if you only knew how long it took for him to decide what to wear.

"You look like my future husband." Jihoon blurted out. Great. His brain to mouth filter is also malfunctioning and Hyunsuk looked taken aback.

"..."

"I-I mean, you look that good that it makes me want to think of marrying you. I mean who wouldn't anyway, right? Yeah, that's--that's it." Stuttering mess. Park Stuttering Mess Jihoon, 27, from Busan.

"I'll take it as a compliment then." Hyunsuk smiled and then the waiter came again to get their orders. He read the name on his name tag; Byunggon.

He's staring at Hyunsuk while the other was busy reading the menu, if God won't allow him to marry this man in the future then he'll be throwing his self to the cliff.

Hyunsuk ran a hand through his hair, the first time they met he was blonde but now he dyed it to blue and Jihoon couldn't think of anything else but to just call Jaehyuk already to organise an event where he could finally propose.

No, Jihoon, you haven't bought a ring yet, you can't propose.

"So you work as a producer?" They're now eating and Jihoon still can't keep his mouth shut after Hyunsuk told him that his job isn't related to fashion, he just happened to like dressing up.

"Yeah, I'm a music producer at YG Entertainment." Hyunsuk looks bashful while Jihoon is still trying to process what he just said.

"YG? You mean YG? The big 3? Bigbang, 2ne1, Winner, iKon, Blackpink?"

"Yes, they'll be debuting a new group and we're currently working on their debut song."

"Wow. I'm a fan of those groups back in the days."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I chose to work there. How about you? Junkyu just told me you teach."

"Yeah, I'm a college professor at Seoul National University."

"Wait--really? I studied there before."

"Me too. That's where I got my teaching degree."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks. Wait--we've been talking a lot but I haven't asked you, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or any significant other?"

"Yeah." Hyunsuk answered immediately and Jihoon heard his heart shatter into pieces.

"..."

"You."

Hyunsuk said it like it's the most common thing, Jihoon choked on his own saliva and nearly died.

\--

After Jihoon's embarrassing choking incident they left the restaurant. They're now walking towards the parking lot and he wants to hold Hyunsuk's hand that occasionally bumps with his as they walk side by side but he can't. The dilemma of a young man in love.

"Get in." He opened the door of the passenger seat of the car for Hyunsuk.

"No, it's okay I'll just take a taxi."

"I insist."

They stared at each other for a moment before Hyunsuk agreed. Once they're inside the car:

"Are you serious about what you said a while ago?" Jihoon can't keep it to himself anymore so he just asked already.

"Which one? I said a lot of things." Hyunsuk answered while fastening the seatbelt.

"The significant other thing?"

"Oh, that."

"Are you serious about that?"

"..."

"I am."

"Why are you answering your own question?"

"Because I want to."

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jihoon are you OK?"

"No."

"What? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, I don't need anything else aside from you."

"..."

"..."

"That's smooth."

"Of course."

"You learned that from Junkyu?"

"No, I'm the teacher."

"..."

"I told you I'm a college professor, I teach Philosophy."

"Oh, that's why you give meaning to my life."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"Yeah I like you too."

"You're too straight forward."

"I don't like things slow."

"I like it slow... and deep."

"..."

"..."

"We're still talking about relationships right?"

"Of course. Relationship."

"Yeah."

The drive is a little long and Jihoon was stirring the wheel with one hand only. Why? He's holding Hyunsuk's hand with the other. Priorities. Yes, priorities.

It took about 25 minutes for them to reach the complex where Hyunsuk lives and Jihoon insisted to walk him to his door. Once they reached his unit, Jihoon still hasn't let go of Hyunsuk's hand but he's already saying his goodbye when Hyunsuk suddenly tiptoed and pecked him on the lips.

"What's that for?"

"I told you I don't like things slow."

Jihoon rubbed the back of his neck before pulling him by the waist and kissing him passionately. French kiss after first date? Only Park Jihoon.

"But I like it, slow and deep."

He whispered on Hyunsuk's ear. Hyunsuk blushed harder and lightly punched him on the chest.


	3. Mornings with SukHoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends. Monday mornings. Another dinner date with a twist hehe 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 although it's Monday 😂 I think it suits the mood 👍😁

Needless to say, their first date ended with Jihoon getting first base just like what Junkyu wished him. It's also followed by more dinners with Hyunsuk, late night hangouts, road trips and a week of vacation to Busan, Jihoon's hometown. 

They also talked about living together and they came to a decision that Jihoon will be the one to move in because Hyunsuk has too much things on his house and they'll be having a hard time moving all of those. Hyunsuk also added that that way Jihoon will be closer to Junkyu, although Jihoon just said that he's already sick of seeing Junkyu's face in every TV commercials and movies.

Monday's are a busy day for them but that doesn't stop Jihoon from being a clingy boyfriend to Hyunsuk. He woke up and the other side of the bed is empty so he quickly looked for his boyfriend which he found on the kitchen, wearing his shirt with his hair tied up to a half bun. He walked towards him and hugged him from behind. 

"Good morning babe." Jihoon placed his chin on Hyunsuk's shoulder and nosed the crook of Hyunsuk's neck. 

"Good morning to you too my big baby."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Toast."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing babe. I think you should throw your clothes already."

"What? Why would I? Those are expensive."

"Just wear mine. You look good in my shirts."

"Speaking of clothes, let me borrow a turtle neck shirt."

"Babe it's summer."

"Babe I'm literally covered in hickeys. You want me to walk around showing that to everyone?"

"Yes."

"Babe."

"What do you want me to do? Last night I'm so deep... in love."

"Whatever."

"I love you too babe."

"..."

"What? You don't love me anymore?"

"Give me a kiss first."

"Kiss only?"

"A hug too."

"..."

"Babe you have lecture at 10."

"My students are smart, I'll just send them the PowerPoint and the reading materials."

"Babeee!"

"Okay, okay but let's have dinner tonight at the restaurant where we went for our first date."

"Okay."

"Then let's continue where we stop okay?"

"What the hell Park Jihoon!"

"Call me Sir too."

"You're insufferable."

"I love you."

"..."

"Say it."

"Fine! I love you too."

**

Are we done? Not yet. 

What happened after their dinner?

Well... It's up to your imagination already but keep in mind that Hyunsuk was addressing him as 'Sir'. 

hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. You what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon made Hyunsuk cry for many reasons. Jihoon watches tutorial videos on the internet. What? Jihoon will what? Seriously, Kyu is a stressed BFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon likes it slow but I'm going to take things fast HAHAHHAHAHHA =￣ω￣=

Anyway, spring, the season they're both born. 

It's been 5 years since Jihoon has delivered the package at the wrong door and met the loveliest person to ever exist. They've been through a lot, like every relationships they had those times when they thought it's the end already; times when Hyunsuk and him were laying on the same bed with their backs turned to each other, times when no one is talking because it only turns into screaming, a time when Hyunsuk cried silently and Jihoon walked out. Every memory is engraved in Jihoon's mind. 

It's a long and bumpy ride but hey! They're now about to celebrate their 5th anniversary. They planned to go to Japan and visit Mashi as well, the latter is busy with his dance studio and Junkyu flies to Japan just to take him out on dates, talkin' 'bout rich boyfriends. 

Hyunsuk asked him to buy groceries and toiletries and as a good soon to be husband that he is he complied. Husband. He can't help but smile every time he remembers how Hyunsuk blushed so hard when he once referred to him as his husband. 

They've talked about marriage before and he'll never forget how Hyunsuk got teary eyed when Jihoon was talking about what he wants for their future, Jihoon is quick to kiss those tears away and made Hyunsuk cry for a different reason that night. 

You're curious what made Hyunsuk cry? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They watched Annabelle, yeah, the possessed doll, Hyunsuk cried out of fear, Jihoon pretends to act like he's not afraid but in the middle of it he has also joined Hyunsuk in screaming. They slept with the lights on that night and Hyunsuk flinches everytime he hears a sound. Jihoon cuddled with him the whole night and Hyunsuk slept like a baby in Jihoon's arms. 

More domestic SukHoon? Yes, I heard your prayers. So here it goes. 

Jihoon was in the kitchen while Hyunsuk is busy getting ready for work, it's Jihoon's day off so he's going to be at home the whole day. Hyunsuk emerged from their shared bedroom, he woke up late because of Jihoon-- he didn't wake him up even though he's up early himself. 

Jihoon is just watching him run around the house to look for his things while he's cooking breakfast and Hyunsuk's packed lunch. He's already setting up the table when he heard the door open and Hyunsuk was about to go out already without even having coffee.

"Babe."

"Babe I have to go now, Yoshi said there's an   
emergency meeting."

"But you haven't eaten yet."

Jihoon pouted. He woke up early to cook breakfast and Hyunsuk isn't even going to take a bite? That's not right. 

"Babe I really have to go."

"..." 

Jihoon looks away and pouts. He knows he's being unreasonable but he did his best to cook delicious breakfast and he even woke up early to watch videos online on how to do Japanese styled pack lunch. 

"Babe don't be like that please, you know I can't say no to you when you're pouting like that."

"I packed lunch for you, at least take that." He murmured still avoiding Hyunsuk's eyes. He handed Hyunsuk the lunchbox neatly wrapped in pink cloth with pig and panda prints and Hyunsuk accepted it with shaky hands. Hyunsuk wants to cry at this point but Jihoon finally look him in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile which he returned in a heartbeat. 

"Babe wait your keys!" 

Hyunsuk has already stepped a foot outside when he heard Jihoon, he immediately turned to him and gave him a long sweet kiss before leaving. When he's already at the parking lot he realized that Jihoon meant his car keys and not a kiss. He facepalmed and went back inside, Jihoon was waiting for him at the doorstep with a smug smile on his face while twirling the keys on his index finger. 

"Hi babe you're back early, you miss me already?"

He wants to punch him in the lips with his own lips but whatever. 

He arrived minutes late at the meeting and Yoshi gave him his infamous 'I'm-not-mad-just-disappointed' face. 

\--

Marriage. 

Jihoon once thought that it's not that important, that he can live alone because he's strong and independent but meeting Hyunsuk made him realize a lot of things. 

Now he goes home early because he wants to eat dinner with Hyunsuk, he considers his health more because he wants to live long and be with Hyunsuk, actually if he's being honest Hyunsuk is the reason for his living. Before he's been living a life that's so boring and plain, he just goes to university to teach every day then binge watch movies at night and if it's his day off he'll just annoy Junkyu til the younger kicks him out of his house. 

He's thought of it before but now he thinks he's ready. He's going to proclaim his undying love for him and he'll do it on one knee. Yeah, he's going to propose but-- he needs to buy a ring first so he called his best friend and soon to be best man.

The phone rings and after a missed call Junkyu answered. 

"I'm at home Jihoon just come here."

Junkyu opened the door for him and they settled on the living room. 

"What is it?"

"..."

"Spill it."

"We're going to visit Japan for our 5th year anniversary."

"Okay and?"

"I also have a part-time job now."

"What? What do you need that for? You're still teaching at the university right?"

"Yeah. I sing for Hyunsuk. He's making me sing demo version of the songs he produced."

"Wow. Good for you then, at least you're using your talent for something productive rather than singing in the shower."

"Yeah, he's awesome."

"You're good for each other."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Accompany me this weekend."

"Why? I want to sleep Jihoon, I haven't slept for days already. We've been shooting scenes continuously."

"You're a famous actor, Junkyu. Stop complaining about that."

"But what do you need me for? Can't you just ask your boyfriend? I want to sleep and cuddle with Mashi."

"Hyunsuk can't come."

"Why?"

"I'm going to buy a ring."

"..."

"I'm going to propose."

"..."

"..."

"You what?"

"Stop making me repeat what I just said."

"W-wait, wait, wait, did I hear that right? You're going to propose?"

"Shut up and be my best man."


	5. SPECIAL CHAPTER: JAPAN ADVENTURES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry blossoms, ramen shops,   
> and frilly maid costumes

They're going to celebrate their 5th anniversary on Japan. They already made sure that their schedules are free and that they booked a flight in the business class. They're going to fly this Saturday. 

"Babe make sure you pack everything you needed." Hyunsuk shouts from the kitchen, he's currently preparing dinner and Jihoon was in their shared bedroom, packing his things. Hyunsuk has finished packing the day before and now it's Jihoon's turn. 

"Babe you won't fit inside my luggage." Jihoon shouted back and Hyunsuk facepalmed, his boyfriend really loves messing with his heart. 

"Hurry up and help me here." Hyunsuk gets a spoonful of the curry he's cooking and tastes it. It's good, he guess, so he turned off the stove and reached for a bowl on the cupboard just above the stove. He tiptoed and stretched his arms when he felt a hand on his waist, it distracted him and before he knew it Jihoon has easily retrieved the white porcelain bowl he's trying to get and handed it to him. 

"You can't fit inside my luggage but you occupy my heart." Jihoon winked and Hyunsuk rolled his eyes, he placed the bowl on the counter and carefully poured the curry in it. 

"Since you're here already you should set the table too." Hyunsuk made a beeline to the fridge and retrieves fruit slices that are leftover from their lunch the same day. 

Jihoon was already setting the plates and utensils down as Hyunsuk places the bowl of curry in the middle as well as the fruit slices. 

The dinner is good. I guess. The dessert? idk, ask Jihoon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehe

\--

Saturday. 

They boarded the plane at 7:00 in the morning and Hyunsuk is currently taking a photo of the view outside the window. 

"Babe I'm still sleepy." Jihoon grumbles beside him and Hyunsuk quickly put his phone away and placed Jihoon's head on his shoulder. 

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive." Hyunsuk smiled as Jihoon intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes. If Jihoon snores Hyunsuk just laughs and cards on his hair, he also snaps a photo of cute sleeping Jihoon on a plane flight. 

\--

Japan has always been a dream destination for Jihoon, he can surely afford to travel but he doesn't like traveling alone. He's been studying the language and he's made some progress already since he can now watch Japanese movies without subtitles. He also talks to Mashiho and Yoshi sometimes and they said that he's pretty good with it. 

Now, Hyunsuk was dragging him everywhere. Buying this and that. Years of living together made Jihoon learn that when Hyunsuk asks you if you think that something is good or if you think it suits him you just have to agree. Nothing more. You just nod and say 'that's cool' or 'yeah, that looks good on you' or something like that unless you want to see him scowling the whole day then you have to be patient and agreeable. 

"Babe, you think I should buy another belt?" Hyunsuk was rummaging on the racks, they're currently in a huge department store and Jihoon was already holding about 7 shopping bags containing clothes and shoes. 

"Okay, go and choose the design." Jihoon nods and Hyunsuk pecks him on the cheek before disappearing into another aisle filled with accessories. He's so damn in love with him that he completely erased the word 'no' in his vocabulary. Jihoon follows him and smiles upon the sight of the love of his life being so happy while shopping and if it causes a dent on Jihoon's credit card that have been swiped for countless times already he didn't complain. Hyunsuk is happy and that's all that matters. 

\--

When Hyunsuk got tired of shopping they went to a ramen shop, this is something they both agree on because they want to eat authentic Japanese noodles. When they entered the shop the scent of spices welcomed them as they both hear their stomachs growling. 

Both are big eaters so no talking while eating but they're holding hands under the table.

\--

When in Japan what do you do? 

Of course you hunt for pink trees called Cherry Blossoms. Hyunsuk snaps a photo and Jihoon, he's still as whipped as ever, so he became Hyunsuk's personal photographer all of a sudden. Hyunsuk stands in front of a tall pink tree and Jihoon quickly tells him to strike a pose and he did, Jihoon's newly bought camera was filled with Hyunsuk's photo playing with the pink leaves and smiling beautifully, effectively making Jihoon fall in love all over again. 

\--

After a long tiring day of going everywhere they want to they went to a five-star restaurant. Hyunsuk was glowing under the lights and Jihoon regrets not bringing his camera because he wants to save this moment and watch it on loop when they're back to Korea. 

"Babe, thank you. A lot." Hyunsuk held Jihoon's hand across the table, eyes glassy as he looks at Jihoon. 

"Babe, baby, my love and my everything you don't have to thank me. I love you so much, I can't--can't imagine my life without you and if anything I should be the one thanking you for bringing light into my life and showing me what love is."

Hyunsuk cried and Jihoon wiped the tears then he kissed Hyunsuk on the forehead. "You're so beautiful."

"Handsome, babe, handsome. I'm a boy too y'know." Hyunsuk laughs and Jihoon's heart wants to come out of it's ribcage already.

"Does that matter? For me you're the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on." Jihoon will never get tired of showering Hyunsuk with praises, if he can he'll tell him he's beautiful every day and night or actually he can, and he will. In fact he's already told Jaehyuk and Junkyu and they agreed to help him. 

"I love you. Happy Anniversary." Hyunsuk muttered, soft and only for Jihoon to hear. 

"I love you too and Happy Anniversary." 

If only they're at home he has already carried Hyunsuk to their bedroom and do stuff. 

What stuff? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Cuddling of course. Jihoon is a big spoon and Hyunsuk loves burying his face on Jihoon's firm chest. 

\--

Back to their hotel room and inside the bedroom, laying side by side, facing each other. Jihoon opened his arms and Hyunsuk slots himself in, perfectly fitting in Jihoon's embrace. 

"You think we should consider buying a property here? So when we have time we can go here and we have a place to stay. You can also fill it with the things you want to buy." Jihoon softly whispered on Hyunsuk's ear as if he's afraid that someone might hear. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You're really smart and amazing." Hyunsuk lifts his head and gazes at Jihoon's eyes before yawning, Jihoon laughs at that and kisses Hyunsuk's nose.

"Let's sleep. Tomorrow we'll still have a lot of place to visit."

Pillow talk with cuddling? Author could never relate (TwT) 

\--

Their second day in Japan was spent with their friends who were situated there. Mashi and Junkyu-- well Junkyu flew from Korea to join them on the dinner.

They're at Mashi's studio the whole day, they're both part of dance groups during their school days and they end up having a one-on-one dance showdown with Mashi as the judge. They had a good time and they're also able to interact with the kids Mashi is teaching. 

Jihoon watched Hyunsuk ruffle a little boy's hair and some other kids started to circle him asking him for headpats as well which he willingly gives while smiling. 

Jihoon sighs, what a lovely sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA SCENE:
> 
> "Babe what are you looking at?"
> 
> "This."
> 
> Jihoon retrieved a frilly maid costume from one of the racks and showed it to him.
> 
> "..."
> 
> "I think this will suit you."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "If I buy you one would you wear it for me?"
> 
> "W-what? Are you crazy?"
> 
> "Is there other colors? I don't like green, I think pink will look good on you."
> 
> "Babeee!"
> 
> Hyunsuk stomped out of the shop, face red as a tomato and Jihoon quickly followed, laughing out loud. 
> 
> "I'm just kidding."
> 
> "No."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "I'm sorry."
> 
> "You should be."
> 
> **  
> Jihoon will buy one but online and Hyunsuk will wear it whether he like it or not HAHAHHAHAHHA


	6. Can't take my eyes off of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk came home but no one greeted him. Mashi flew from Japan. Junkyu said there's something on the balcony. Yedam makes things appear out of nowhere. Jihoon sang. Condolence to Jeongwoo's shirt. Hyunsuk called Jihoon idiot. Haruto and Junghwan eats a lot. Yoshi and Asahi talks like they've known each other for years and Hyunsuk wants to break Jihoon's kneecaps.

These past months have been too busy and stressful for Hyunsuk. 

The group which they produced song to had a successful debut and now they're working on that group's comeback. He's almost camping on the studio with Yoshi these days just so they can finish the song that was assigned to them which is the title track, a heavy responsibility is bestowed upon them. 

Whenever he goes home the only thing that he's able to do was change his clothes then collapse on the bed. Jihoon wakes him up every morning after he prepares breakfast and Hyunsuk feels partly guilty because his time and attention is always consumed by his job. Jihoon isn't mentioning it and never fails to remind (read: nag) him that he should rest and take care of his health whenever they eat breakfast together but Hyunsuk isn't dumb to not to know that Jihoon wakes up early in the morning just to cook even though he's not a morning person and his lectures start at the afternoon. 

It's Jihoon's only way to spend time with him. 

So tonight, just like any other nights, he's almost out of it when he pushed open the door, he's dead tired and exhausted but no one greeted him when he came home, just silence and darkness as the lights are turned off. 

Maybe Jihoon is already asleep. Deep down he felt disappointed but it's not like he can blame Jihoon or anything, maybe he's also had a tough day so he rest early. Hyunsuk understands but he's still sad. 

He removed his shoes and dragged his feet to the living room, he looks around and sighs, his body feels so heavy like there's sandbags attached in it. The house is too quiet and dark, it feels empty. 

He tossed his bag on the couch and was about to go to the kitchen when the lights turned on suddenly, he flinched and nervously looked behind him when he heard some footsteps approaching. 

He automatically smiled and opened his arms when he saw their friends and even though most of them are taller than him they still tried to fit their selves in Hyunsuk's arms. Yoshi, Mashi, Junkyu, Yedam, Junghwan, Haruto, Jeongwoo, Doyoung and Jaehyuk who is Jihoon's cousin and his boyfriend, Asahi came and are standing on the doorway. It's not his birthday nor Jihoon's so he didn't know what important event was supposed to be happening today. 

Speaking of Jihoon, he's not there with them. 

"Hey, what--why are you all here? Mashi, you even flew here from Japan? And oh God! I'm really sorry did I miss something? I'm so busy these days." He's at a loss, he doesn't remember anything that's supposed to happen today. 

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything." Yoshi answered while smiling.

"Suk, I think you should check the balcony." Junkyu said all of a sudden that made Hyunsuk even more confused.

He padded softly on the carpeted floor and pushed open the door to the balcony, he gasped and immediately slapped a hand across his mouth as he stood there frozen because there at the balcony, standing in front of him was Jihoon, he's wearing a pastel blue long sleeves shirt, the top button undone with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows paired with black slacks and shoes, holding a bouquet of red roses. 

He handed Hyunsuk the bouquet of red roses and took his hand, leading him in front of the makeshift stage that was decorated with fairy lights and some photos are hanging, Hyunsuk remembers some of them are those that Jihoon took while they're in Japan. The makeshift stage was at the center of the balcony, petals of roses are scattered on the floor, the starry night sky and the view of the city lights makes everything even more ethereal. 

Yedam and Jeongwoo scuffled on the stage and Yedam even had a guitar that Hyunsuk didn't know who brought or where it came from, anyway Jihoon walks towards the makeshift stage and taps the microphone before winking at Hyunsuk. Yedam started to strum the guitar and Jihoon sang with Yedam and Jeongwoo as backing vocals. 

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like Heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last, love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothin' else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that it's real

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you, baby

And if it's quite alright

I need you, baby

To warm the lonely night

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh, pretty baby

Don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby

Now that I've found you, stay

And let me love you, 

Oh, let me love you today 

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like Heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

Now, love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

I love you, baby

And if it's quite alright

I need you, baby

To warm the lonely night

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh, pretty baby

Don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby

Now that I've found you, stay

And let me love you 

Baby, let me love you today

After the song, Jihoon went down the makeshift stage and stood in front of Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk couldn't help it anymore so he let the tears fall. The walls that restrains his emotions has cracked and collapsed when Jihoon smiled at him and caressed his cheek before kneeling down on one knee, a white velvet box on his hand as he takes a deep breath and looks at Hyunsuk lovingly. 

"Babe..."

"..."

"Babe, why are you crying already?"

"..."

"Babe if you don't stop I might cry too."

"..."

"Babe I haven't even said anything yet."

"Then say it already idiot!"

"Hey I'm no--I'm your idiot!"

Jihoon pouts and Hyunsuk, he just want to kiss him right there and then. If Jihoon's smile is a secret weapon then his pout is the ultimate instant defeat. 

"Babe, c'mon just say it already." Hyunsuk tries to compose his self. If he only that Jihoon will propose he could have worn his new suit. 

"Okay, Okay...so--" Jihoon stops to take a deep breath before continuing. "I know I'm still lacking in many aspects. I still need to work on a lot of things about me but you, you make me want to be the best, your presence is enough to make me happy and you loving me back, you allowing me to be a part of your life and to love you that's-- that's, I don't know how to explain it but Suk, baby, my only love, my querencia, my day 1. You are the most amazing, beautiful and the best person I ever known. Suk, 5 years ago we met, when I first saw you in the lobby, holding that paperbag I mistakenly left at your doorstep I already knew that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and if there's an afterlife I'd still want to be with you. You never knew how nervous I was during our first date, that was the first time I lied to you actually, I've been sitting there for an hour already even though I knew that our dinner is at 7 in the evening because I'm so elated that you agreed and this is getting long already so... "

Jihoon slowly opened the box and Hyunsuk let out a shaky breath, in it was a ring, a beautiful and elegant golden ring with a sparkling diamond sitting in the middle. 

"Choi Hyunsuk, will you change your surname to Park and be with me for the rest of our lives, will you marry me please?"

"..."

"Babe, say something please. You're making me nervous."

"Wait--"

"Babe, why are you still crying? You don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to! Why would I say no to you!"

"T-that's a yes, right?"

"Of course it was!"

"Babe, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out."

"I know!"

"..."

"What?"

"Stop crying already, your face looks funny when you cry like that."

"Fuck you."

"We will but later, there's still a lot of people here babe, there's Junkyu and Mashi and Jaehyuk and--ouch! What was that for?"

"You haven't put the ring on my finger yet! Stop rambling!"

"Oh! Oh yes, sorry I almost forgot. Here you go."

The ring fits perfectly on Hyunsuk's finger and Jihoon finally stands up to hug Hyunsuk, the latter buried his face on Jihoon's clothed chest and let out a full blown sob. Jihoon kissed the top of his head before wiping the tears on the corners of his eyes. Finally, Jihoon had been planning this for a while and he even dragged Junkyu to almost 20 shops across the country because he couldn't choose what ring he should give to the love of his life. He wants the most beautiful ring and when he's close to giving up he saw that one displayed inside the glass cabinet and he immediately thought of how beautiful it would look on Hyunsuk's dainty hands. He didn't think twice and bought it even though it's undeniably pricey but that's nothing compared to the joy that it gave him as he saw Hyunsuk finally wearing it. 

A click was heard and they turned to look at their friends who's watching from inside the house, most of them are also crying especially Yedam who even sneezed on Jeongwoo's shirt, Junkyu is taking a photo while Mashi and Yoshi are clapping. Hyunsuk's eyes are already puffy and Jihoon kissed him one more time before they joined their friends who prepared a little celebration on the dining area. 

\--

They're now seated at the dining table, eating while conversing, catching up with each other as everyone is sharing their own stories about their respective jobs, relationships and future plans. It's a sight Hyunsuk has been longing to see and Jihoon made that possible tonight after his proposal. 

Jihoon is holding Hyunsuk's hand, playing with his fingers and kissing the back of his hand when no one is looking. Hyunsuk leaned his head on Jihoon's shoulder while watching Haruto and Junghwan inhale the food on the table like a vacuum as Jaehyuk scolds them and fills Asahi's plate as his boyfriend seems to be more invested with talking to Yoshi about Japan. Well they're both Japanese so--anyway, Hyunsuk sighed and Jihoon is quick to notice. 

"Babe?"

"I already knew you'll propose."

"Huh?"

"Lately you've been staring at my fingers absentmindedly and you hold my hand frequently even when I tell you it's hot you'll still not let go."

"Oh... "

"I don't want to think about it because I'm not sure yet but I also considered buying a ring and proposing to you already for some time now because seriously, you're taking too long when you knew that there's no way I'm not going to marry you."

"It's because I want everything to be perfect for you, for us."

"But you're perfect for me, I can't think of marrying anyone else but you."

"So... "

"What?"

"Where would we go for the honeymoon?"

"Seriously?"

"..." 

Jihoon blinked innocently as Hyunsuk raised his head and stared at him expressionless.

"The venue, babe. We should think of the wedding venue first, then the reception and many more. We'll be needing a lot of help with that."

"But--"

"God, you should be thankful that I'm so in love with you."

"Of course you are."

"...what?"

"Nothing babe, I said I love more than my own life."

"And?"

"..."

"..."

"Isn't my life enough?"

"Of course it is, I just thought there's something else."

"Babeee!"

After all the dishes are eaten, the plates washed and the table cleared, all of them are now at the living room, some playing with their phones, some talking and some, especially Junghwan was already dozing off. 

"It's getting late. Tell everyone to go home already."

"Why?"

"You don't want to?"

Jihoon pondered for a moment before perking up, as if an amazing idea has come to his mind. 

"Oh! You want the honeymoon to come first before the wedding?"

"Babe. I feel exhausted already. I worked the whole day and I just finished bawling my eyes out."

"You mean--you want them to go so you can cuddle with me already?"

"Park Jihoon."

"Yes babe?"

"I want to sleep already, tell them to go home."

"... But--"

"I swear to God if you don't shut up I'll break your kneecaps."

"How do I walk down the aisle then?"

"..."

"..."

"You're in fucking big trouble Park Jihoon."

Hyunsuk glared at him before he yawned and rubbed his eyes, Jihoon quickly turned to their friends, clasped his hands as if he's praying and shouted:

"OKAY, EVERYONE! THANKS FOR TONIGHT, I APPRECIATE YOUR HELP AND SUPPORT AND THIS PROPOSAL WILL NOT BE POSSIBLE IF YOU DIDN'T HELPED. YOU'RE ALL INVITED TO THE WEDDING AND TAKE CARE, YOU MAY LEAVE NOW."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really a video of YeJeongJi singing Can't Take My Eyes off of You on Idol Radio.
> 
> TREASURE's vocals are ✨ heavenly ✨ 
> 
> hehe I'll sleep now byeee ≧∇≦

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll hehe anyone interested to see my mess on twitter @Cheonsa100416


End file.
